The Snake and The Lion
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: DracoHarry It was their spot. But the boy who slept here would never know that. This entire ‘relationship’ was onesided. He had long since known his own feelings, but the other would never know.


Amaze me! I wrote a Harry Potter fan fic!...I read a SasuNaru that mentioned a DracoHarry with the same basic storyline, so I went searching. I ended up reading about 6 DracoHarry stories...which spawned this...thing...

It began as the first line **spoken** in the story, and grew into something more.

**The Snake and The Lion**

DracoHarry It was _their_ spot. But the boy who slept here would never know that. This entire 'relationship' was one-sided. He had long since known his own feelings, but the other...would never know.

* * *

He sat in the tree on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't _a_ tree, it was _the_ tree.

It was _the_ tree because of the one who sat below it. Everyday, since winter started, he came out and sat here. He always brought a journal of some sort, and he always wrote in this journal. Even though he was fully awake when he got there, he always seemed to fall asleep after finishing his writing, or sometimes even while he was writing.

He knew of all this, because he always snuck out to this tree to see him. He managed to ditch whoever he was with, and came out here. It was away from everyone else, no one came out here. Maybe that's why _he_ came out here...To be alone?

But he was never alone. At school he was always followed. Out here, there was the one in the tree. Yes, he sat in _the_ tree everyday. Always near sunset until sunrise or whenever he woke up. He never knew the other was in the tree, so that one could see his beautiful form coming and leaving this spot.

It was _their_ spot. It was _the_ tree. But the boy who slept here would never know that. This entire 'relationship' was one-sided. He had long since known his own feelings, but the other...would never know.

It would be his secret, to hold within himself for all eternity. It would cause him pain. It would cause him to consider coming clean, though he never would.

Today was no different. He sat in the tree and watched the sleeping boy once more. His hair was shining in the setting sun, making it seemed more than one color. The one in the tree changed the usual routine when he went to slide down the tree.

'_I want a closer look...Just this once...I want to be closer to him...'_ his thoughts trailed after this beauty below him.

He slid down the back of the tree with snake-like qualities, silent and stealthy. Slithering around the trunk, he came almost face-to-face with the object of his affections.

Softly closed eyes drew him in closer. Slightly parted lips called softly to him. He retracted swiftly, almost afraid of his own desires. His breath came in short gasps, he tried to calm his startled mind and his racing heart. Looking again, he saw the book the boy always brought was open.

Gentle, steady hands reached out and moved it off of his lap, placing the other boy's hand where it had lain before the move. For a moment, his eyes traveled to the pages of the journal.

The book closed softly, it's secrets safely hidden. He sighed, placing it beside the other boy. His eyes were sad as he gazed upon the lovely creature before him. His lips met the other's, and he took in the feel before backing off.

"I may be a Gryffindor...but you're the true _majestic _beast..." he sighed again.

He rose to his feet and turned to walk away. The invisibility cloak around his shoulders, he turned to look over his shoulder, back to the blonde Slytherin.

"I...won't be here when you wake up like usual...Sorry." he began to walk away, slipping the cloak over his head, and disappearing into the night. "Good-bye...Draco..."

Blue eyes crept open slowly, naive to the world. The usual ice wasn't there, he was who he wanted to be.

"Did someone call me...?" mumbled words escaped his sleepy form.

He looked up to the sky, stars dotted it and made it beautiful. Recalling his dream, one he dreamt often, he sighed. Half in sadness, half in contentment.

"I suppose I should go back to the common room." he whispered, standing up. He looked around in a panic until his eyes landed on the book. "Ah."

He knelt down and picked it up carefully, dusting the invisible dust from it's cover. He turned his head to the tree he'd lain against, eyes widening when he found no one there. He seemed said at this, turning back to the book and opening it.

"Inside this book are letters I'll never send. Maybe one day I'll let you read them..." he closed the book again and began to head back to his dormitory.

* * *

End! Ok, it was originally supposed to end when Draco Malfoy woke up...but oh well. 


End file.
